Player and Puppets
by WilyMech
Summary: This pyschological thriller in regards of mind control and manipulation. I put it at T but I may move to Mature depending how the Story goes. IDW is the setting of the world it is before Autocracy and Megatron Origins. Cannon Divergence. Transformers belong to Hasbro, Tony Takara, IDW . I used them to torment the Transformer with my wild imaginations
1. Chapter 1

Players and Puppets

Prologue

AN: I love some sort of suspense and horror of psychological warfare. If there is going be romance I will let the winds of creativity spur me. I cannot write something that just because.

The Institute

Like a ghost of unseen hand as it is whispered through the elites and the lower class of Cybertron alike in a series of mix emotions. Awe, the strength and power of the Institute played on all Cybertronians no matter the rank or social status. It had power the group did not need force or great weapons to maintain control. Fear, yes the Cybertronian whispered about the steady surveillance of this shadow organization was it real or not. For some they hope the rumors of whispers to be false. Others will jump at their own shadows at the merest mention the word. The conspiracist theorist spread the rumors and dilute the public eyes from the truth they served the purpose. Hatred the final emotion for those who believe they are control is a lie. They in the end did what the Institute wanted and served fundamental purpose.

Sentinal Prime look at the non-descript transformer in his presence with the increasing sense of dread growing his spark. Each agent been different from before the message undeniable from the Institution and part of the Matrix holder just began to realize he might not be in control. Megatron and his rebels are disruptive and but are minor players not in the first or even last rebellion that Senate put down. Then the Institute could be trusted at one time but then they were allies. Sentinal Prime felt there something more sinister going on deepwit in his Spark.

"Of course Megatron has recruited some flyers of Vos." Spoke the voice hidden in the shadows interrupting the train of thought Sentinal Prime.

"It is not unexpected." Spoke Sentinal in a half sigh. "The Flyers always feel slighted due to their lighter frames. Some mechs see lighter frames as being weak and inferior. "

"Then you won't mind if we take one of these Vosians for further study." Spoke the figure more amused than anything else.

"Senator Shockwave, has been raising some objections to your experiments." Spoke Sentinal Prime looking at the Figure in the shadows. "Why do you want a Vosian, for?"

"Ah the flyers have different thought processes than ground formers." Spoke the figure in the shadow in explanation to simpleton. "The People of Iacon will not even care what happens to other mech styles and classes. My Superiors wishes to understand them better to prevent any more prejudice and why would Megatron seeks them out."

Sentinal Prime felt something weigh heavily on his spark. In truth the part of the Senate and he never liked the flyers personally. It was a test on the figure's Superiors part to just see how far they can use him as a Prime, as a holder of the Matrix. Primus, help the spark that will that they are going to take. Orion Pax is still not ready for the Matrix and Sentinal has to play this game further.

"Do as you will to Vos." Spoke Sentinal looking at the figure. "I will lend the Autobots to this goal."

"So you still protect Orion Pax at an expense of the spark of a flyer." Smiled the Figure darkly at Sentinal. "It wasn't so hard to sacrifice one spark for another."

Sentinal Prime remains silent at the statement. Orion Pax, must be protected for the sake of the people of Cybertron. He sent a silent prayer to Primus forgiveness from both the unknown Spark and Orion Pax. It was a prayer of hope for a better future.


	2. Shadow Falls

Player and Puppets

Chapter 1. Shadow Falls

AN: Coming terms to what has happen in the past. This is the aftermath of Prowl being connected to Devastator. Plus whole nastier stuff that is coming about

Prowl look at the stars once again. How long he had been working maintain order on Cybertron? Over four million Earth years, he done things that are questionable and leaves feeling tainted. When did things started to go wrong? The loss of his former partner weighed heavily on his spark, Chromedome. They worked together and were at one time friends. Iacon was taken over by Starscream and his friends no longer trust him. Perhaps they did trust him. Prowl shook the confusing thought out it doesn't matter if his Friends no longer trust him. Prowl no longer trust himself.

Bumblebee…" Spoke Prowl looking at the yellow mech.

"Prowl." Spoke Bumblebee looking at the files and not his security officer. "We will fix things."

Prowl remain silent at the yellow mech. "Your burden enough."

"Prowl." Spoke Bumblebee looking at his Security Officer.

Several mechs look warily at Prowl and Bumblebee expecting something but this new to them and not even predictable. Dirge look troubled by the tension between the two Autobots and Prowl glance at the Decepticon in cool assessment. Like Starscream he left the Decepticons but for different reasons he is too sick of war whereas the Air Commander did it for power. Swindle and Blurr remained in Iacon to keep an eye on things.

"Prowl." Spoke Dirge

"What is it?" Ask Prowl coldly.

"You are not thinking about what happen in Iacon recently." Spoke Dirge dour tone.

Prowl blue optics stop cold and look at Dirge in a new light. "What do you mean?"

"The hollow feeling…." Spoke the Decepticon sadly. "and you have it. Bombshell reminds you of it. Bee doesn't know what it is like the hollow and empty feeling is like and he is lucky for that. Some of the Cons' have it too and until now I realize the same goes for the Bots'."

Prowl hated the Decepticons it made life easier. The last thing he ever wanted is to have a Decepticon understand the feeling. Prowl face remained impassive even though what in his Spark is not.

"I made a list of those who lost to the feeling." Spoke Dirge softly. "One of them is an Autobot named Nightbeat. "

"It seems you have the same feeling." Spoke Prowl logically.

"No." Spoke Dirge evenly. "I lost a good pal of mind to it. Yeah he is still online but he is not the same."

"Who is he?" Ask Prowl intrigue to know more what the Decepticon knows.

"Spinister." Answer Dirge as he took off.

Ironhide look at Prowl in concern. Dirge might be on to something the Red mech thought. Bumblebee has a lot on his plate and Prowl had some personal concerns he wanted to talk about. Something eating at Prowl many mechs sees him as completely logical and unemotional similar to what Shockwave is. Prowl has emotions but they are buried deeply control most of the time.

"What is wrong pal?" Ask Ironhide calmly.

Prowl look at Ironhide cool assessing manner for a moment.

"You can trust me." Spoke Ironhide

"I feel things I don't understand." Spoke Prowl finally.

"Devastator kind of things?" Ask Ironhide looking at the security mech. "Yeah the whole thing you went through must have unburied some stuff. "

"I suppose." Spoke Prowl in defensive tone. Logic always been more productive than emotions and it was preferred. The Constructicons brought with them unbridled emotions when Prowl merged, and it shake his control over well everything. So now separated Prowl found that the same control he had for emotions was gone. In truth the aspect of emotions did not phase Prowl and the violence nature and the illogic of it shook him. "It could be called a Devastator kind of things."

"Who knows what else the Cons' did to you?" Ask Ironhide in a sigh. "The fact is Prowl we forgot that not some logic machine filled eh al…al whatever you call it. "

"I find my situation will compromise the safety of the group." Spoke Prowl coldly "So it is logical for me to leave."

"You mean run." Spoke Ironhide looking sternly at Prowl.

Prowl glared at Ironhide for the first time. "What is the logical course of action, Ironhide?"

"First thing I would say Prowl." Smirk Ironhide looking at security chief. "Screw logic it is not helping ya compartmentalize things." Prowl look at him intensely. "Is it the fact that you believe you killed Wheeljack."

"Bombshell used me to kill my closest comrade." Spoke Prowl slowly processing it. "I logically say I am not responsible but there is annoying but."

"You feel guilty." Spoke Ironhide in a sigh. "Prowl, I am not going to lie to you. We all feel guilty. Bombshell, may had made you pull tha trigger but we never suspected he had you enthralled that length of time. "

"This is going help me how?" Ask Prowl folding his arms

"Prowl?" Spoke Bumblebee walking over to him.

"Yes." Spoke Prowl feeling unwanted emotions again.

"Prowl….," spoke Bumblebee looking at larger Mech for a moment. "I lost myself in planning and I am sorry for not listening to you. You are not a burden."

"Why start now Bumblebee?" Ask Prowl coolly. "It is not like you listen before. I through talking, Ironhide, I have data to process now."

Ironhide merely nodded as Prowl walked off.

"It ain't an easy road for him, Bee." Spoke Ironhide looking at the Yellow mech. "Somethin bugging Prowl and ain't Devastator or Iacon."

Bumblebee looks at Ironhide for moment. "I will be there if he needs someone to talk to."

"It ain't about talking…." Spoke Ironhide wisely. "Prowl is willing to talk it is matter of trust. I think Prowl pretty much ruled you out, Bee."

"I am his friend." Spoke Bumblebee looking hurt at Ironhide.

"Prowl been hurt, Bee." Spoke Ironhide looking at the yellow mech. "It is more of a question who does Prowl feel comfortable with."

Memories flooded the processor unit in Prowl mind. It was memories that were suppressed and nearly forgotten. Prowl didn't want Dirge to be right about the feeling. When did he had this feeling as Prowl allow Processor to take him back.

_A cell it was at the Institute. Prowl waited for his captors to arrive they gave him plenty Energon cubes during his stay. Orion Pax wanted the Clinic to be investigated his partner Tumbler were doing so but they were caught. Prowl was separated from his partner the inkling of what is going happen played in circuits of the Enforcer. His tormentor gave himself a horrible nickname of Mindwipe. _

_ "Ah you didn't take the Energon?" Spoke Mindwipe as he entered the cell._

_ "It is lace with drugs 99.99999% of probability." Spoke Prowl coolly._

_ "That is correct." Spoke MIndwipe impressed. "I see now why my Superiors want you as their agent and Orion Pax's."_

_ "I will not work for them." Spoke Prowl firmly._

_` "Ah but you will it is not a matter of choice." Spoke Mindwipe calm tone. Prowl look up and caught in his mesmoric gaze. "Prowl…."_

_ "Yes." Spoke Prowl in monotone_

_ "Use the Energon." Spoke Mindwipe_

_ Prowl took the Energon to his lips began drink it. The drugs did what they are supposed in slowing his thinking process and lowering his will for the next phase._

Prowl frown a bit it is feedback loop but from where. The clinic a chill of dread and fear went down his spine of the servos unit. Emotions again why is he having them and about this strange memory. Chromedome is long gone but something happen to them.

"Man you look like slag." Spoke Jazz looking at his superior officer.

"Huh…" Spoke Prowl looking at Jazz in surprise.

"Yeah I am off Shift." Spoke Jazz in mirthless grin. "Blurr's place sure hoppin. Are you feeling okay Prowl?"

"I feel too much lately, Jazz." Answer Prowl shaking the feedback loop off.

"Eh that is a problem for you." Nodded Jazz in concern.

"I need you get some old conspiracy files for me." Spoke Prowl looking at the saboteur

"That nonsense…" Snorted Jazz "I mean there enough under Starscream government."

"Starscream is in charge?" Ask Prowl

"That must been one powerful feedback loop?" Spoke Jazz in disgust. "I mean whatever that memory is wasn't the warm touchy feely kind."

"The files, Jazz." Spoke Prowl evenly. "Will be located in ,Redalert's locker or storage room."

"Very well that will be easy." Spoke Jazz looking at his superior officer. "I doubt Starscream will be on look out of those files, since he paranoid jet." Giving the report Blurr had on the Neutrals. "I will see if there anything left."

Prowl in truth had not thought about Starscream in a long time. He knew Jazz well enough to know that Saboteur will look at the files before giving them to Prowl. Part him knew that the effort is pointless and illogical since Jazz does not know what he is looking for. Bombshell dig up some things that are even nastier than he could dream of.

Jazz look at Ironhide in perplex look as he headed back to the Iacon.


	3. Changing Roles

The Last Day of Vos

The specter loomed, as the war began in earnest players were Decepticons followers of Megatron a former Gladiator of the Pits. Starscream was gladiator fell under the spell and lure of the war he was also a key player. Rumors had it that the flyers were different from the ground counterparts in cerebro processes. It was not allowable rumor so the order was issued with Sentinal Prime's blessing to allow the Flyers to be studied. The ground forces of the Autobots attack the city in ferocity that would later tell tales of strike. Most of the flyers that survive the attack were away in other cities for the first time the war had refugees.

"Impressive aerial strike from the flyers in attempt of resistance to the Autobots attack." Spoke a voice

"It necessary to have the flyer you want for the Employers?" Ask RedAlert looking at the mech in question

"Ah yes…." Spoke the voice looking at the Autobot security officer "yes a mechling of the name of Solarflare. He is a bit scientist and that will be useful after the test."

"He is not a true Vosian." Spoke RedAlert blankly.

"It matters not what you think." Spoke the mech as he grab RedAlert by his throat. With his other hand the tools of mnemosurgery came out. "It really does not matter what you think my puppet. Your job is to get the flyer name SolarFlare. Not to worry you will forget this day and part in it." He strokes the Autobot's helm. "Take the medics and go get my subject."

RedAlert look at the Mechling as he barely held a blaster in his hands. His bronze face with purple blue flames on his wings made him nice to look at. The Mechling never saw battle, RedAlert, look as the Vosians were being slaughtered. Solarflare held his weapon with grim determination looking at the group around him. Red Alert look at Solarflare's wing it is damage from fire fight and he can no longer fly any more he is grounded.

"So your designation SolarFlare hmm you don't look much." Spoke a Mech name Roundabout in delight.

"Who are you guys?" Spoke Solarflare in pain.

"It matters that you are Solarflare." Spoke Trepan

RedAlert level his weapon and used to stun the young mechling. RedAlert look at the towers of Vos collapsing and burning and most of surviving flyers leave to other cities. The mechling fate sat cold in his fuel tank.

"Trepan…."Spoke RedAlert distantly. "You got what you wanted now let the flyers go."

"Call off the attack." Spoke Trepan coolly. "Flyers are going to Decepticons side."

"That I cannot blame them if the Flyers do." Spoke RedAlert in disgust. "I cannot believe that Sentinal Prime ordered this attack and this is just a slaughter."

Four Million Years Later in New Iacon

POV Jazz

Jazz put his hands on his face and look sick. RedAlert marked a box in case of being Offline. We were are the good guys but slaughtering unaligned city of flyers sat cold in his fuel tanks. It doesn't add up to why Prowl wants these files but since the whole Devastator incident he been acting strange.

Shark-byte looks at his new friend deepening concern. Jazz knew his friend well enough to read that he does not care for Starscream's rule. As poet and singing partner Shark-byte frown a bit and like Jazz they had role of spies on Starscream's government. Swindle is getting supplies that the Autobots sorely needed and the Combaticon is also not crazy about Starscream but his reasons were more of prior experience than personal.

"We are going to be late, Jazz." Spoke Shark-byte calmly. "What is bugging you?"

"I feel like we are stirring an Insecticon nest." Answer Jazz then went to explain what happen to Vos. "Do you think, Starscream , will seek revenge?"

"Starscream, honestly does not care what happen to Vos, anymore." Answer Shark-byte looking at Jazz. "There is something wrong with Starscream and I remember what Swindle told me when they were at the Asteroid. Megatron literally enjoys abusing Starscream. Have you ever notice that Starscream freezes inaction and reacts in extreme violence."

"He is one mess up glitch." Spoke Jazz taking the box. "Yeah I notice it."

"Megatron beat him more than once." Spoke Shark-byte softly. "This time at the Asteroid a whole of mechs witness it. Swindle said that Megatron beat Starscream into submission. It is reason why Starscream can't offline Megatron."

"So he is really one messed up, Glitch." Sighed Jazz

"Speaking of Glitches…" Spoke Shark-byte evenly. "What is Prowl agenda now?"

"I don't know." Answer Jazz walking out of the building. "Prowl is playing secrets again. I want to make duplicates in case of something."

Jazz look at the box thinks that something missing to see the whole visual and it is times like these he is missing Nightbeat. It been an age since he thought of Nightbeat and Hardhead was less than clear how he died. Jazz had this nagging feeling that whatever bugging Prowl will come calling shortly. The resistance to Starscream rule is growing. Decepticons of course had their separate agendas which made the Saboteur prioritized which enemy to strike first. This role now suits him as well. In truth it is one of his favorites Jazz the Former Autobot now musician. Most do not realize it is just a role that Jazz is playing but Shark-byte does know. Shark-byte is not playing a role he is poet and artist and is now NAILs. Jazz determined to keep it that way and protect the rights of NAILs from choosing factions to fight against eachother.

Blurr's new bar is smaller than one that Devastator destroyed. Swindle help Blurr get the supplies he needed to set up new operations. Swindle and Blurr had little faith in Prowl so Jazz knew it is best not to mention it. Swindle role is the same as before except he is supplying black market goods to the Autobots now. Swindle still maintain ties to some of the Decepticons and provide Jazz some good information. Jazz had to admit he is good at what he does.

"Hey Swindle…." Spoke Jazz looking at the Combaticon

"Blurr is looking for ya." Spoke Swindle looking at Jazz in annoyance.

"I figured he might." Nodded Jazz calmly at the mech. "I need some info on a mechling called Solarflare of Vos. I actually need the official government record, Swindle."

"It sounds easy enough." Snorted Swindle in disgust. "I find the Official Government records on some things to be about honest as Ratbat at fuel depot."

"Fair analogy." Spoke Blurr coming up to them. "You are late, Jazz. I am not going ask what you are doing I have a feeling you won't tell me. Swindle try the public records database, first."

"Yer saying if the information is not classified it will be in public records." Spoke Swindle in a nod. "Less suspicion I guess from Starscream's group of technicians and security enforcers."

"Also means less risk and less credits for you." Smirk Blurr at Swindle

"Yer one evil robot." Grumbled Swindle in mild disgust

"Hey I have to look out for Jazz." Grinned Blurr taunting Swindle

"Like you really care, Blurr." Spoke Swindle in mild retort. "As long as Jazz sings pretty it what you really care about." Then laughter came from Swindle. "I been rubbing off ya, money."

Jazz shook his head the duo and that fact Blurr has earned more respect from Swindle. The night is young as humans would say. Jazz, been in a war to long sense the storm is building and going get really ugly and now he a starting point to find out what is going on. It irk Jazz that Prowl underestimated him once again.

"Swindle, create an extra copies of the data pads in the box." Spoke Jazz as he got up. "If you want to earn a bit more, credits from me, okay."

Jazz went to the stage and join Shark-byte in a duet.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

His name is Cy-Tech which is short for Cyber Technologist. People he talked to always said his designation is not a name but a role. In truth that is far from it the name Cy-Tech was derived from the sign on shipyard in Delphi 4 by the company called Cyber Technologist firm specializing in Cybertronian Technology from the Golden Age. The form that Cy-Tech was given in his estimation is far from practical and more showy the alternate mode is jet that can fly through space. He read about Perceptor the scientist who can change into a microscope and Cy-tech thought that was most excellent form there is. Having a form that comes from one passion is true blessing of Primas. Even his color schemes were a bit show off being red and white. The wings have red flames instead of stripes. The best part of being with an alternate mode of jet was the ability to surf the solar winds and absorb some of the plasma and convert to energon. The space hub is home to Cy-tech now it is filled with all sorts of different alien species that are not Cybertronian.

Orion Pax found the mech working on his ship to be a bit of a puzzle. The red and white mech seem to work couple shifts trying to stabilize the plasma conduit of the fuel stabilizer as he calls it. He live on this Space Station which called the Intergalactic Mechanical Lifeform of Interstellar Travel or most species call it simply known as the Hub that Orion Pax found much easier to pronounce. It was funded by the intergalactic consortium known as the Cyber Technology. Cy-Tech as he watched as he interact with some of the crew members of the Hub in some cases he was just tolerated. Cybertronians were not well liked in some parts of the Galaxy.

Hardhead found the Cy-Tech when spot the Techie is that he met this mech before. The memory of Cy-Tech the name did not ring true and in fact he check the public records that there is no mech that was Sparked name that. So he had another name and Hardhead decided to get Orion Pax to talk to the Transformer.

"Cy-Tech." Spoke Orion Pax calling Mech over from the engines.

"Is there something wrong?" Ask Cy-Tech shifting nervously.

"Where are you from?" Ask Orion Pax. The young mech frown a bit. "You are not in trouble."

"I used the CNA scanner to triangulate that I am from Vos." Answer Cy-Tech awkwardly.

"City of the flyers." Spoke Hardhead calmly. Scanning the young mech with medical scanner behind him at the same time as Orion Pax is distracting Cy-Tech.

"Do you have any memories of Vos?" Ask Orion Pax curious.

"Not really." Answer Cy-Tech faint reluctance in his tone. "I find most of my memories of Cybertron are far from pleasant. "

"So what is your name?" Ask Hardhead

"When I woke from the stasis pod several solar cycles…" Answer Cy-Tech looking distant. "I really did not know my designation so I recreated a new one. "

"Cy-Tech…" Guessed Orion Pax inward groan at the young mech.

"It was the first two syllables of the group who found me." Answer Cy-Tech in some form of pride.

Orion Pax decided to let Cy-tech go about his business. Both Orion Pax and Hardhead down load the energy signature to the mai_nframe of public records. _

_ Energy Signature found _

_ Designation: Solarflare_

_ Status: Spark Extinguish_

_ City: Vos_

_ Parent Sparks: Jetfire and Starscream _

_ Maturity of Termination: Mechling_

"Orion they were no older than the mech outside when he was sparked." Spoke Hardhead in shock

"Many died at Vos when it fell." Answer Orion Pax looking at Cy-Tech from the bridge window. "It is strange that a mechling that died and the mech are one and the same. It bothers me that he said that he has no memories of Vos."

"He said he was originated from Vos." Spoke Hardhead in protest.

"Most mechs even though scientist in function…" Spoke Orion Pax evenly. "would say that I am from a city more than saying my CNA is from this city. I don't believe that Cy-Tech remembers Vos or Cybertron that much. Even now I would venture he remember little of his parent mechs as well or he would have ask about them."

"He seems to have more of Jetfire's personality traits." Spoke Hardhead in more observant tone. "You are concern Orion Pax especially when things don't add up." Hardhead look at the additional information in surprise. "Strange someone from Cybertron is looking for him. First Swindle went into public records then Jazz went into the government records."

"Jazz, why two mechs have zero connection to, Solarflare, are looking for him?" Ask Orion Pax curious

"Both gave no real reason." Spoke Hardhead evenly. "Solarflare been declared since the fall of Vos and even Starscream will not pay any attention for a search long deactivated mech."

"Even the loss of mechling would had hurt, Starscream." Spoke Orion in sympathy. "Hardhead, how easy would be look at the deactivation certificate?"

"Easily." Spoke Hardhead typing another set of records. "Strange neither Jazz or Swindle been in this section."

_Solarflare Deactivated during fall Vos. _

_ Sparkless body is recovered two mega-vorns later in the ruins of Vos. Cause of death severe energy disruption due to weapon fire. CNA was used to determine the body identity. Mechling age is in his 2__nd__ armor reformatting. _

"Hmm a clone possible?" Spoke Orion Pax looking out the window again

"Are saying Cy-Tech's the clone?" Ask Hardhead in disbelief

"CNA studies were being done at the Institute." Answer Orion Pax putting his hands together. "The mech outside is not a clone but the body they found at Vos might had been a clone. Jetfire, did say that Starscream seem very different from the mech he knew to be his lover. "

"Why would anyone do that to another?" Ask Wheelie distressed.

"If you are suggesting that the Institute is behind the death of Solarflare." Spoke Hardhead in disgust. "That glitched up seeker Starscream is a victim of the Institute, why even bother with the mechling?"

"They didn't know the minds of the Seekers." Spoke Orion Pax in an even tone. "Sentinel did order the attack on Vos and there was no connection that was proven at the time to the Decepticons. The surviving Seekers join the Decepticons because their hands were forced. Even the Seekers that did not join automatically were face with shunning and another form of exile of sorts."

Hardhead and Wheelie exchange a troubled look. During the time of the Great War the Seekers were ostracized as being ruthless and energon thirsty group of mechs. Even during training it was said never trust a flyer they will stab you in the back. As a result many Autobot flyers were faced the same kind of prejudice as the Decepticons. How many times did Jetfire and the Aerialbots faced that kind of discrimination. Hardhead cast sidelong glance at the Mech that was diligently working on the ship.

"We have been manipulated by Sentinel." Spoke Hardhead in regret.

"No by someone else." Answer Orion Pax. "There is a connection and it is ugly. Nightbeat he was mind controlled before his perished. I think it might be the same group who is part of the Institute who controlled Nightbeat. "

"That is one ugly connection." Spoke Hardhead deep in regret. "You want Cy-Tech to come with us?"

"Why call him Cy-Tech when his name is Solarflare?" Ask Wheelie

"Right now he does not even know who he is and where comes from." Spoke Orion Pax looking ruefully. "I don't even know what is suppressed or erased from Solarflare until I do we will call him Cy-Tech. However right now I do believe his life is endanger. "

"I agree." Nodded Hardhead


	5. Stolen Lives

An empty fuel tank is new constant a mech on the corner. Memories how came to be there is almost fleeting as to energon coming into his tank. The why is always seems to be an elusive answer. The blue and white mech gaze at the moon of a spaceport at a loss to who he was and how he got here is a mystery. He learned how to steal and the trick is not to get caught. It was first thing the gutter mechs taught him. The second thing there is worse ways to earn credits. Something about his next target the red and blue mech it teased his memory circuits. A mark is mark. If he did not get enough credits no Energon for his tank. Distinctive air about the mechs made it seem he know them.

"Thieves, the lot of them and not to be trusted, Orion." Spoke Hardhead in derision

"Hunger does that to good mechs." Responder Orion Pax aware lithe fingers and snatch the hand of blue and white mech. Turned to face the mech in question it is shock to his system. "Mirage?"

Hardhead look at Mirage his armor is ding and filthy. The vacant stare and loss look told him something ain't right with Mirage. Cy-tech and Wheelie are walking this way with illegal black market tech that Orion Pax needed. Cy-tech is sweet kid and completely obedient but even he knew better ask how the merchants got their tech. Mirage schooled his expression defeat and indifference there is a sorrow in his optics.

"Is the trash bothering you?" Ask one of the security mechs.

"No…" Spoke Orion Pax in an even tone. "He is an Autobot and I am really glad to see him."

"Same marking is what makes you an Autobot?" Ask Mirage calmly.

"He had been here a couple of weeks pickpocketing credits." Snorted the Chief of Security looking at Mirage in a mild concern. "I did not want to throw him a brig. He came on a transport ship running from something but never steal to cause significant harm to his victims."

"You are saying he is a nice mech." Spoke Hardhead.

"I would have to send him processing place that will make him indentured." Spoke the Security Chief. "It is a form of slavery. He is here illegally and many who are in his circumstances will be taken advantage of. "

"We will take him with us." Spoke Orion Pax evenly

"Fine just keep away from other street rat." Spoke the security mechs. "Pix sometimes you care about the street rats here."

"All right Mirage why are you here?" Ask Orion Pax looking annoyed.

"I am really lost to why I am here." Answer Mirage coolly. "I jumped ship. Not that some of the ship were from the planet Cybertronian. I am not going back there. "

"This ship from Cybetron did have a symbol on it." Spoke Hardhead

"According station logs answer is no." Spoke Mirage struggling to get out Orion Pax. "It needed to refuel before collecting the assets."

"He has been Shadow played." Spoke Orion Pax his fuel gone cold. "What do they call you?"

"Raj." Answer Mirage.

"Like in Shockers?" Ask Hardhead

"Yes." Answer Orion Pax. "It is an incomplete job. The favorite tactic of the Institute is taking something precious away from the enemy. In Mirage's case it is memory being elite, and now he living like a common street mech."

"Assets?" Ask Hardhead

"Well I manage to pinch this when they weren't looking." Smiled Mirage and taking a data pad from his cavity. "It is a list of names."

Orion Pax took the data pad from Mirage and look grimly on it. "Nice work. "

Mirage look at Orion Pax hopefully he would let go.

"No such luck, Mirage." Smirk Hardhead in a grin

"Come on you don't need me for anything." Spoke Mirage looking at Orion Pax. "I am thief a really good one. You guys seem to law abiding mechs see that we don't mix."

"Lucky for you didn't try to steal from Ultra Magnus." Spoke Hardhead amused.

"Cy-tech did you get what you needed." Spoke Orion Pax

"Yes sir." Smiled Cy-tech

Mirage sag his shoulders in defeat. Orion Pax held firm grip on Mirage wrist as they went back to the ships wash racks.

"All right Mirage it is time to clean up." Spoke Orion Pax.

"I could do it in private." Sighed Mirage looking at Orion Pax in resignation.

"Very well." Nodded Orion Pax

Orion Pax waited for Mirage on the Bridge. Mirage is cleaned the mech look the way he normally does the same reserved look his face. Orion Pax look at his record on the station he was taught by mech named Spinner one the best thieves on the Station. Mirage been known to hack through security codes and cyber coding like Spinner did. Taking the alias of Raj which a derivative of his name what Jazz would call him.

"Impressive, Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax looking at blue and white mech ill at ease.

"It was nothing and I was careless." Spoke Mirage softly.

"It is very useful skill set you have." Spoke Hardhead. "I am Hardhead, the red and blue mech is Orion Pax, that Cy-tech he about charming as Soundwave. Never mind about Soundwave, Mirage, that gold yellow mech is Wheelie. "

"Soundwave is not here." Spoke Cy-tech evenly as his work on the Navigation.

"It seems you know about me before the memory lapse." Spoke Mirage in mild disdain.

"Yes we do." Spoke Orion Pax. Looks at Mirage for a moment and lost in thought. "You were using some drugs."

"Some…." Admit Mirage. "Stimulants mostly nothing like Boosters. It is irregular but I rather spend my credits on data pads and something to read."

"Why did you try to steal from me?" Ask Orion Pax looking at the spy.

"Well you feel somewhat familiar that been a part of my life." Answer Mirage. "I should know better that you would not been an easy target but I just felt I needed your attention."

"A sense of Deju vu." Spoke Orion Pax. Mirage's optics are light blue showing been going without refueling . "You need some Energon."

"Get some." Spoke Hardhead.

Mirage went to the back of the shuttle craft to procure some fuel. "How much can I have?"

Orion Pax felt a spark squeeze at that statement. "Full tank."

"What do I have to do for that?" Ask Mirage defensively.

"It means that you can have a full tank." Spoke Hardhead softly. "Come Mirage."

Hardhead closely examine the spy the frame is ding with scratches the Mirage under normal circumstances would not allow. Mirage is wary and in truth Hardhead couldn't blame the Mech. Getting Mirage the Energon and getting him to trust again are two different things. Mirage took a tentative sip of the energon and keeping an optic on Hardhead.

"Listen Mirage…." Spoke Hardhead looking at the younger mech. "We are trying to figure out what happened to you. Last thing we knew you were still on Cybertron."

"I woke up on the Station about 2 weeks ago." Spoke Mirage looking at hardhead. "Jump a ship I was on but can't remember why I did. It is scary not to remember and having holes in my memory. I lived on streets since then with no past and the rest you know."

Recharge in dream state for Mirage and he sharing room with Cy-tech.

_ "Mirage, do you understand the mission?" Ask Prowl_

_ Mirage look at Prowl in a nod but the mission is to look into some old data of Red Alert. Jazz procure from the old cabinet that Red Alert stashed it in. Bumblebee has no real need of him of right now. Prowl been acting weird according to Jazz and digging into the past. Something about the force combining with Devastator shook some fragments loose. Prowl had gave this low risk mission plus Mirage was a bit bored._

_ "Seek out the Reclamation Clinic old stomping grounds." Answer Mirage dutifully. "See if something turns up. What may I ask is going on?"_

_ "I am not sure some pieces are missing." Answer Prowl in a sigh. "I being watch by my own security forces like a cybervultures, Bee orders."_

"Mirage wakes up." Spoke Cy-tech in a polite tone.

"Cy-tech." Spoke Mirage acknowledging the other mech. "I did not mean to snap you out of recharge."

"Some feedback loop." Spoke Cy-tech mildly interested. "It is not a problem, Mirage."

"Where are we headed?" Ask Mirage

"The dead zone." Answer Cy-tech cocking his head. "Who are Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee?"

Mirage felt his cerebro circuits pounding. "I should know them. I do not know."

"So why call you, Raj?" ask Cy-tech curious cocking his head sadly.

"Jazz used to call me that." Answer Mirage in half smile. "I hate the memories are gone."

"Not gone just buried real deep so you cannot access them." Corrected Cy-tech looking a Mirage in a calm way. "They should come back."

"You think so?" Ask Mirage

"Yes I do." Answer Cy-Tech looking at Mirage. "Why you steal from Orion Pax? Because he felt familiar to you, Jazz called you 'Raj' and you remember that, and having feedback loops. It there but not easily accessible at this moment but that will change."


	6. Secrets and More Mysteries

Prowl look at the moon of Cybertron as he waited again for Mirage, it has been few deca-cycles since the last report, stray thought enter his mind that the spy might had been captured. Informing Jazz of the fact that Mirage is missing is going be distasteful. Prowl calculated the danger for Mirage is nil given the current level of information. So the logical conclusion there was some activity that was not known about and the spy stumbled on to something that was extremely dangerous.

"Prowl." Spoke Jazz in a cold tone

"Jazz." Spoke Prowl unemotional tone.

"Mirage is gone." Spoke the Saboteur in anger. "He went missing after the search of Reclamation Clinic you sent him on."

"Mirage had been deactivated." Spoke Prowl impassively with growing concern.

"No he was taken off planet." Answer Jazz in fury. "They did something to Raj and he acted like he didn't know me. The stuff you been looking into is becoming dangerous."

"Have you ever heard of the Institute?" Ask Prowl looking at the Saboteur in speculation

"It is an urban legend." Answer Jazz folding his arms.

"That is what I am looking into, Jazz." Spoke Prowl in a sigh. "Unfortunately the Institute does exist at one time and I surmise that 89% there is a new version. Mirage must have stumble on to them."

"Why did you send him?" Ask Jazz in a sigh

"He can turn invisible." Answer Prowl plainly.

"Don't give me that Prowl." Spoke Jazz exasperated. "It is a specific reason you sent Mirage instead of me."

"Mirage had experience with the Institute as a guard." Spoke Prowl looking at Jazz. "So he was the logical choice. He knew the signs of their activity."

Bumblebee came upon on the pair looking at his both Enforcers the spoke mildly irritated. "Mirage is with Orion Pax now."

"That is some relief." Spoke Jazz in a faint smile. "We have to talk."

The ship with Orion Pax

Orion Pax watches Mirage carefully. Mirage told the truth that he had not used drugs in a long time and in fact one medical facilities updated his anti-virals and firewalls. Over the vorns Orion Pax gotten to know Mirage well enough to know something is bothering the spy.

"I informed the other Autobots of your whereabouts, Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax directing Mirage's attention towards him.

Briefly pain cross Mirage's optics, Orion Pax part of him wanted question Mirage further about the list he took. It was list of names of Cybertronians . Jazz was not on the list but Prowl was and so is Tumbler. Most of these names had ties to the Institute or rumored to.

"I had been reassigned to you?" Ask Mirage curious. "The Datapad I gave you is meant for Prowl."

"You remember Prowl?" Ask Orion Pax gently.

"He sent me on the Mission for something." Answer Mirage in an indifferent shrug. "It is the Feedback loop during recharge is about."

Orion Pax nodded a bit as Mirage tries to relax a bit. Spinner, is scum as far as Orion Pax is concerned and the file although unofficial Pix the Security chief suspected far worse. Mirage is well off away from the darker element of the station. Spinner is an exacting master of being a thief he was slowly molding Mirage into that sort of life. Despite Hardhead and Wheelie reassurances Mirage still plague with doubts and fears of failure.

"Spinner, did he hurt you Mirage?" Ask Orion Pax gently sitting across from his former spy.

"Spinner…," Answer Mirage flinch out of fear and even greater sadness. "I thought he was a friend when I first came to the station. He loved the fact I can go invisible and sneak about like that. It was words that hurt, Orion Pax. Just used words to eat at my confidence and self-worth, and that I am not worthy to have friends who care. If I failed hit a target is meant less energon and empty fuel tank."

Orion Pax knew from the medical reports at the facility there was some physical abuse. The other part was Mirage been tortured for the information at one point. Strung out by the drugs they gave Mirage and the pain he was already it was very easy for anyone to take advantage. Even in his confused state Mirage knew he was in trouble. Spinner saw someone he knew enough to dodge authorities. The added bonus Mirage knew how to make the rich comfortable and relax while he and rob them blind.

"People seek advantages over others, Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax looking at the mech. "You had no choice to trust Spinner and were at a very vulnerable position."

"Are you trying justified what he did." Spoke Mirage raising an optic brow. "He had me steal for a living. I am thief and can't be trusted."

"Mirage, you have friends and you earn my trust." Spoke Orion Pax firmly

"Then why do I hurt so much." Spoke Mirage

"There some parts that remember the past." Spoke Orion Pax. "Mirage, you were sparked in place of luxury and priviledge. It was called the Towers. The sense of loss of everything you knew and being born an elite and the thief part is what conflicts you."

"Yeah a sense of loss, I am familiar with that." Nodded Mirage. "I don't think I cared for the things that I had. Even the people in them, Cy-tech said I am remembering things I really do care about. What matters to me the most."

"Cy-tech is young but wise." Nodded Orion Pax in a sigh at the statement. "We are heading back to Cybertron. Mirage I would like you to be part of my team. By the way Mirage and I know Spinner taught you some hacking abilities please do not hack my ship's computer."

"Hardhead having panic attacks about that." Spoke Mirage in more of his cultural tone. "I will hack when ordered Optimus Prime. I guess applies to my other skills."

Orion Pax almost smiled behind the mask. Mirage is using that Tower talk of spoil brat about Hardhead having panic attacks new skill set. It was an act for Mirage and that was normal even as a spy he never let people get to close. Mirage is an introvert at the spark and making friends who see past the illusions he creates about him is hard. It is more the reason that Spinner's manipulations and eventual betrayal hurt Mirage to the quick.

"I guess memory comes in flashes for you." Spoke Orion Pax in a faint amusement. "You called me by my name as of the Matrix bearer. I need someone to works communications for the ship would you be interested."

"I would like something to do." Nodded Mirage. "I guess it will be awhile before I am welcome to that particular station."

"You were lucky." Snorted Hardhead looks at Mirage in mild scorn. "Wheelie, is flying the craft and Cy-tech has plotted a course for Cybertron per requested. "

Mirage face remained impassive at Hardhead. Orion can sense mood shift over the former Noble the carefree and friendly smiles are gone. Hardhead sense enough that Mirage cannot be pushed and relaxed. The Spy tightly wound up and he does not even know who is pulling the string. Orion Pax wants to make good use of his new skill set.

"Hardhead…" Spoke Orion Pax after Mirage went to the bridge. "what is on your mind?"

"It Spinner's old partner, actually." Answer Hardhead looking at Orion Pax in grim look. "Have you ever heard of a Con named Mindwipe?"

"I heard you mention from time to time." Spoke Orion Pax grimly in deeply thinking. "He disappeared and working in the shadows and manipulating the mechs. You think Mirage and Cy-tech had a run in with Mindwipe."

"Cy-tech, a definate no." Answer Hardhead. "Mirage a strong possibility he met Mindwipe. Also Mindwipe is skilled mnemosurgeoun to him people minds are just a playground for him to play in."


	7. Coming to Terms pt 1

Mindwipe look at Spinner in a calculating manner. Then at the Data files that are missing the new pet took them no doubt. It took longer to break the Autobot than Mindwipe first thought. Mirage, he was an experiment in a sense to see how far it would take the new program with a false life than he actually led. Mirage did not steal anything for the first two nights on the station in fact he explore the station. Spinner gotten carried away with Mirage during the next two nights. Mirage's remember virtually nothing of the Towers and life as noble by then. Mirage recharge on streets a couple times. Spinner made a mistake not keeping closer optic on Mirage as he started to stalk Orion Pax.

Mindwipe in truth is angrier at Spinner for loss of Mirage than at the Autobot himself. It was even trail run Mindwipe smile more to him guessing being a spy is no different being a thief. Spinner damage has some consequences and his apprentice was greedy one. Losing your patient is a good lesson he remember how he loss Prowl. Mirage filled his purpose and in time Mindwipe would offline the Autobot.

"I want him back." Spoke Spinner in a whine

"You lost him through carelessness." Spoke Mindwipe in a dark smile.

"It wasn't wise of me let him go by 'Raj.'" Spoke Spinner in an even tone. Mindwipe wanted to hear why this project failed. "It is too close to his original name."

"Incorrect." Spoke Mindwipe looking at his protégé. "'Raj' is nickname that Jazz gave him. I knew the project past life so I observe him potential while interacting with his colleagues."

"What were the potential candidates?" Ask Spinner chewing his lip

"Sideswipe, Blurr, Bluestreak , and Mirage." Answer Mindwipe coolly. "I told you to watch them. Why didn't you?"

"Blurr was accessible and I admit failure there my teacher." Spoke Spinner looking at Mindwipe in his bat form. "Sideswipe is working as Enforcer, Bluestreak was not very accessible so he would not be an easy target."

"Mirage?" Ask Mindwipe of his pupil.

"Mirage was one of opportunity when I was gathering some tech from the old base." Answer Spinner

"Prowl sent him in." Spoke Mindwipe tapping his claw feet. "Although Orion Pax was unforeseen event for rescuing Mirage, what is likelihood of this project ending in failure or success as an outcome?"

"It was 67% in failure where Mirage would have gotten away." Answer Spinner conceding to the facts. "Lesson I learn it takes more to control a sleeper agent with a false life than it looks. Memories doe surface when triggered in case in point with Orion Pax."

"Orion Pax is unknown factor even I could predict that he would come to the station." Spoke Mindwipe in annoyance. "Mirage brainwashing was incomplete?"

"Yes." Nodded Spinner

"Even though we decide on the actual training versus the implantation of thief skills set." Spoke Mindwipe in polite tones. "Why was that important?"

"Taught skills have more lasting effect on the subject." Spoke Spinner in a faint smile. "Mirage had enough memory degradation of the false life and none of his real life memories he would had lose the skills he gain if they were not taught."

"Well done Spinner I am pleased with your analysis of Mirage as a project." Spoke Mindwipe coldly. "Making a sleeper agent is not easy. The things I stressed during our lessons you need a tactile demonstration."

"And about, Mirage?" Ask Spinner looking at Mindwipe

"He served his purpose you must dispose of him." Answer Mindwipe

Spinner knew that his master will never let Mirage live and function. Mindwipe preferred the un-tampered minds of agents and during which he would field test them. On this cavern in deep in the within a moon of a planet that relatively isolated Crimor 12. Mindwipe told of the group of fanatics called the Decepticon Justice Department and he himself was sent to Decepticons to watch them. The masters did not like unknowns and Megatron was that at the time. Mindwipe hated to have failures live going about their lives or even escaping him.

Orion Pax let his ship land outside of Iacon City in the wilds. Mirage, shifts out of nervousness and looks at the city of Iacon balefully, whatever happen to the spy happened there. Orion Pax wondered if it is wise of him to take Mirage with him looking for the Autobots. Memory fragments the former noble talked about even though disjointed were dark. Mirage looks at the city speculative in cool assessment. The urge to steal is more of challenge of not getting caught. It was the thrill of it living knowing that slip up could cost you a night's meal Mirage found it very alluring. Orion Pax learn if anything Mirage can easily be directed into using that energy to help him.

"Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax redirecting his former spy attention.

"It dangerous I know." Spoke Mirage looking at Orion for the first time. "To dangerous."

"Sizing up your marks." Spoke Orion Pax softly.

"It is habit I develop it seems." Nodded Mirage "You are looking for the Autobots?"

Orion Pax could see the stress in Mirage's optics. The programs for living a false life as thief is strong and some it will never leave Mirage's cerebro circuits. False life and the skills were taught to Mirage occasionally come into conflict with true life. Orion Pax , decided to stop and rest so Mirage can refocus himself once again. Mirage looks at the ground noticing the tracks coming this way.

"Tracks made recently." Noted Mirage looking at Orion Pax

"Do you know who made them?" Ask Orion Pax

"I had seen them going off in that direction." Spoke Mirage in nervousness. "I am not much of tracker, sorry."

Orion Pax had to admit Mirage is not meant for tracking he paid attention to his surroundings though. "That is not your specialties no need to be sorry."

"I wish Cy-Tech could have come." Spoke Mirage looking at Orion Pax

"Cy-tech there are several reasons for him not to come." Spoke Orion Pax gently. Program finally works through Mirage's system and it is easing the stress level. Spinner had Mirage scout the area for potential marks and in the wild areas the need is far lesser. "Feeling better?"

"No. Tired of these programs in me." Spoke Mirage in a baleful stare. "It seeing the city I feel need to explore it even though I been there and lived there."

"It will lessen over time." Spoke Orion Pax. Mirage's core life is returning and so the new life faded but some elements remain it closely tie in to survival. "Take the new skills you have and use them. There yours, Mirage, to utilize them."

"Hmmmf Screamers would love to throw me in the brig." Smirked Mirage in anger. "He is not with the Decepticons anymore."

"Let's move on." Spoke Orion Pax

Orion Pax follow the tracks to ledge where some his fellow Autobots greeted him with weapons drawn. Mirage usually hung back and watching the other Autobots warily.

"Orion it is good to see you again." Spoke Ironhide sliding down the hill. "Mirage."

Ironhide could see the change in Mirage demeanor. The last mission that Prowl sent him on put the kid through the ringer. Jazz was right to be worried about Mirage.

"I only got fragments based upon what Mirage could remember, old friend." Spoke Orion Pax gently.

:Remember?" Spoke Ironhide through comm

:Someone try to brainwashed him.: Replied Orion Pax

Ironhide felt an internal debate to tell Prowl about Mirage but he could not. Mirage been through the pit and back by the looks of it. Orion Pax is visiting and so is Mirage from what Ironhide gathered. Ironhide did not like the wariness in Mirage's optics.

"You are among friends, Mirage, no need to be nervous." Spoke Orion Pax looking at the spy.

"They are Enforcers." Spoke Mirage

Orion Pax finally dawn on him what the source of Mirage's nervousness. As thief he had been program to be extremely wary of law enforcement. Mirage's skill set gave him ability to break out any brig but on the whole he hates to be lock up. Orion Pax finds the new form of Claustrophobia developed in Mirage when it came to be lock up in brig. The new phobia was originally cause by the fake life Mirage had to live or because what happen to him prior. Ironhide noted the change in Mirage as well.


	8. Coming to Terms pt 2

Jazz never liked loose ends they always seem to bite you in the aft. Prowl made things harder for the Black Ops using Mirage like that. It did not help that Bumblebee interfere with his talk to Prowl but the yellow mech felt guilty. Mirage had been jittery whatever scrambled his cerebro circuits put the spy through the wringer. Although his new friend named Cy-Tech a purple and bronze seeker style jet seem to be familiar. Jazz really did hate loose ends. The stuff that Mirage went through will come ahead and it won't be pretty.

Mirage stood with Cy-Tech giving cursory optic to Swindle for black market goods. Shopping trips with Cy-Tech is an education in itself the kid looks for metals primarily to fuel his need to invent tech from scrap. It is quality of the junk is made out not its function. Swindle lick his lips out of sheer nervousness.

"It is a trap?" Ask Swindle looking at both Mirage and Cy-Tech

"Why we want that?" Ask Mirage in most culture tone

"The kid is Solarflare." Answer Swindle in askance at the two. "If do something to Solarflare, Starscream will have my spark."

"I suppose we eventually have to see Starscream." Spoke Cy-Tech in annoyance. "I said I want the material and that has nothing to do with Starscream."

Mirage canted his helm at Cy-Tech it was about the only way he could get the flyer in Iacon. Orion Pax suspected the Cy-Tech is none too eager to see his parental sparks. Cy-tech unlike his parental sparks swore no allegiance to either faction.

"Avoiding the issue will not make Starscream go away, Solar." Spoke Mirage in a sigh.

Swindle look at Mirage perplex then at Cy-Tech. "Nothing I have no problems selling the material but I do have a problem with in dealing with Screamers. Last thing I need is have Screamer breathing down my circuits about me screwing his kid out of few credits."

"So basically Starscream would shut down your whole operation you have going on." Spoke Cy-Tech chewing tongue.

"That is the gist of the problem." Spoke Jazz as join the group. "Still selling illegal goods, Swindle, the programs in ya Mirage changed you."

"People keep telling me that." Noted Mirage calmly

"Anyway heads up security is on their way." Spoke Jazz

"You better go Swindle." Spoke Cy-Tech

"Are sure want to meet Starscream this way?" Ask Mirage leaning against the wall.

"We were to meet Starscream anyways that what Orion said to do." Spoke Cy-Tech looking at his companion

"Yes, but to be arrested for this?" Ask Mirage amused by the notion.

Jazz notice Mirage had change it was the new programs Orion Pax told him back. Mirage and Cy-Tech seem willing to cover for Swindle but they are going have fun doing it. Mirage was never this gutsy and seem play it safe during the war. Jazz frown for moment there is air of danger around Mirage it was like he is more deadly.

"Mirage, how do feel about Prowl?" Ask Jazz testing him.

"This is not the time or place for this." Answer Mirage in an even tone. "If you must know I have no ill will now."

Jazz merely nodded at the statement. Mirage instincts are sharper now for blacks-ops and spy work has been enhanced. "Be careful Mirage."

NAILS security force arrived as the other made their get-a-way.

The throne room is rich and heavily decorated. It made Cy-tech ill at ease he less pomp and more function in most of things he owns. Mirage deliberately hack his security code on the locker on the ship. Cy-tech owns a whole slew of Data pads on scientific stuff. Mirage hated the stasis cuff where his hand now resides in.

"You two have sick sense of humor." Spoke Starscream in disgust.

"Some may agree with you on that." Spoke Mirage in mild agreement.

"My sparkling is dead for 4 million years." Spoke Starscream in fury at the duo. "Now that you are saying is elaborate hoax on your part, Mirage."

"Not my style, Starscream." Spoke Mirage taking offense. "I am not kind of person who pranks people especially an ally about missing child."

"Hey." Snarled Cy-tech looking Mirage in sheer annoyance

"Solarflare….," Spoke Starscream deeply hurt. "How long you been functioning?"

"4 million years." Spoke Cy-Tech

"It is better question is how much of his memory is functional?" Spoke Mirage unhelpfully

"Direct to the point." Spoke Starscream really assessing Mirage again.

"Whose side are you on?" Ask Cy-tech looking at his partner.

"A war against parental sparks?" ask Mirage looking at his companion. "Yer on your own, kid."

"What did he mean by your memory?" Ask Starscream calming down

"Some pieces of my life are missing." Answer Cy-Tech mildly at Starscream. "I read on the data slugs to fill in the lost files of where I came from or who I was. I remember feelings for you not actual memories, I thought not me seeing again will be less painful."

"Data files and slugs read about your parents." Spoke Mirage evenly. "They are not your real parents. They are just facts without the emotions of your parents it is not the real them. "

"You had every intention of getting caught." Spoke Cy-Tech in shock.

"You have your parents' stubbornness." Smirk Mirage

Starscream look at his own child. "It does hurt a lot. Pain can be good and bad it is how you deal with it. I wanted revenge against the Autobots for taking my child's life. Now he a stranger to both Jetfire and me."


	9. Coming to Terms pt 3

Prowl look at Orion Pax impassively and then glance to dimming lights of Iacon. Jazz is still furious at him putting Mirage life at risk. Goldfire or Bumblebee did not trust him much these days and even Ironhide has his concerns. The worry in Orion Pax's had Prowl having doubts about himself it was crack in his logic centers that bother him the most. Jetfire went on patrols and after this meeting Orion Pax wished to see the flier. Orion Pax watches him carefully and Prowl sat there impassively it was a stalemate.

"Prowl." Spoke Orion Pax his tone contain no censor but just concern. "It is good to see you." Orion Pax's former SIC canted his head and said nothing. Prowl is not letting this break the ice as humans would say. This is secluded area of camp away from the distrust of the Autobots. "I am worried."

"Is about Mirage, or the youth, Cy-tech?" Spoke Prowl coolly.

"No it is about you." Answer Orion Pax. Prowl being evasive is not a good sign. "Are you concern about those two mecha?"

"Mirage is not acting in his parameters of normal behavior." Spoke Prowl in an even tone. "He been behaving like a common criminal and not the noble mech he is. Mirage is taking risks and likes it. So far his behavior is unpredictable thus making him unreliable."

"Are you saying about Mirage or you?" Spoke Orion Pax deciding to call it a diversion.

"How does one deal with pain?" Ask Prowl decided to give up the verbal tactic of diverting Orion Pax.

"It varies with the individual." Answer Orion Pax.

"I see." Nodded Prowl looking Orion Pax. "The Constructicons care about me more than my own team mates, it kind of hurt. It is illogical. I just need to think things out Orion Pax. How is Mirage really doing?"

"Mirage is recovering slowly." Spoke Orion Pax calmly. "He has no ill will towards you or even anger."

"Thank you for telling me." Spoke Prowl at last. Jetfire return from his scouting mission. "So the youth is really his and Starscream's. "

"Yes he is." Spoke Orion Pax in an even tone. Cy-tech is very much like his parents Orion Pax noted when it comes to dealing with others. Although he did not have Starscream's verbal skills but there is core personality that Solarflare is trying to hide which Starscream excel at. Jetfire on the other hand was passionate about science and Cy-tech shown he is the same. Solarflare had no desire to hurt or use people and that is why he tried to cut himself off. "I really don't know anything about Solarflare past relationships."

Orion Pax got up leave Prowl to figure things out in his head. Jetfire waited for him at Bee's office. It was one time that Pax did not look forward conversing with the scientist. Jetfire waited for him with a passive and serene expression on his face. Orion Pax twinge of regret and sadness of wrecking the shuttles mood.

"Greetings Orion Pax what may I do for you?" Ask the Jetfire in slight bow.

"Jetfire." Spoke Orion Pax solemn tone. "In the past you had a relationship with Starscream."

"It is documented in my records." Spoke Jetfire defensively "I am not sure how my past relationship is relevant. It garnered sympathetic looks."

"It also produce an offspring did it not." Spoke Orion Pax

Jetfire wings tremble with grief and his frame shake a bit. The sense of loss on the jet's face was unmistakable and his optics were clouded pain. Orion turned around to give jet moment of privacy.

"My sparkling death is not relevant again." Spoke Jetfire in a tight voice.

"Solarflare is not dead." Spoke Orion Pax gently

"Solarflare is not dead." Repeated the Jetfire in state of shock at what Orion Pax stated. "Where is he?"

"With Starscream at this moment." Spoke Orion Pax looking at Jetfire. "He and Mirage went to get supplies."

"I see." Spoke Jetfire looking at Orion Pax.

Orion Pax could see the state of grief in Jetfire. To realize that sparkling is still alive all this time and the loss is to raising the sparkling in a loving home. Jetfire hollow feeling is showing in his optics there is a numb disbelief that Solarflare is alive.

"Who raised Solarflare?" Spoke Jetfire in hollow tone.

"The truth I don't know." Answer Orion Pax not even offering sympathy to the Jet with the distinct feeling that words will be hollow for Jetfire now. "Words are inadequate to ease your pain, Jetfire."

"Don't Orion Pax." Spoke Jetfire without emotion. "Don't, you have no clue what I am feeling now. The pain and the sense of loss are so great that I feel numb in my processor. Yes words are inadequate to describe what I am feeling. I appreciate that you did not try to console me. I grieve for the Solarflare and tried to forget him when I went to explore the galaxy for Energon with Starscream. It was so hard to come online each Joor knowing that you will never see your sparkling grow into fine mech."

Mirage return to camp with Solarflare empty handed. Starscream had no interest giving his offspring any supplies especially it may benefit the Autobots. Solarflare did not even bother to argue the point with Starscream. There something disturbing in Solarflare attitude towards Starscream it was one of distrust and wariness. Mirage got the distinct impression Solarflare did not approve what Starscream is doing.

AirRaid shook the kinks out his frame it seem like he had been forever trapped in Superion before he noticed the bronze and purple seeker watching him. Like him AirRaid it is a flier. The frame is familiar to Decepticons, but having a kind and gentle expression are not.

"Are going just stare or say something already." Spoke Air Raid

"I haven't seen a strange flier in long time." Spoke Solarflare mildly

"So what is your designation?" Ask AirRaid look at the younger mech.

"His name is Solarflare!" Spoke Jetfire walking out the building. "Youngling we are going to have a long talk. AirRaid please excuse us." Grabbing Solarflare by the arm and took him to another building. "By the way I am glad you're functioning."

"This is going better than I thought." Spoke Mirage coming behind shadow.

"Is it Mirage?" Spoke Orion Pax exiting the building.

"It is neither one's fault." Spoke Mirage evenly. "Solarflare is good mech and bit coward when it comes to relationships. Jetfire is just more angry and hurt at his kid's deception than at the kid himself. Solarflare waited for Jetfire to come out instead avoiding like he did with Starscream."

"He is afraid of something, Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax shaking his head. "Solarflare may have problems with relationships but he is scared. " Looking at his spy for a moment then thought to himself. _"So are you Mirage. It is like a shadow over actions and thoughts. Hardhead may have the answers to what is pulling both your string." _Then Spoke. How are doing AirRaid?"

"Orion Pax." Spoke the Flier confused. "I must go and join my brothers."

"Am I still on your team Orion Pax?" Ask Mirage looking nervously

"I think you are misjudging the situation, Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax soothe the nervous former spy. "You are still on my team as long as you wish it. It is okay to disagree with assessments."

"It means a lot that said that Orion Pax." Spoke Mirage evenly. "I lost so much already. It is really spark breaking but I just want a happily ever after for once."


	10. The Ruins of Vos

Mirage sat looking over the camp. It was the memories that haunted him and the past becoming the present. A Tower mech but was that another word is gilded cage. The Tower in itself been there a long time before the war, Mirage recalled his sire discussion of the history. It was there before the Golden Age a relic of forgotten era that sent shadowy pluses to the present. Perhaps it was his time on the streets as thief or lost memories Mirage had form detachment to the Tower.

It was almost clinical of Mirage to surmise that the Towers were another form of a prison and he was a slave to society. Mirage on some levels envied Trailbreaker/Trailcutter and Hound for the ability roam wild spaces freely. Mirage's spark yearns for freedom and the escape of confines of proper decorum and etiquette.

"So this where you gotten too?" Ask the seeker jet in concerned look.

"You came for me." Spoke Mirage looking at Solarflare. "Why?"

"It is like this." Began Solarflare looking at Mirage concern look and half sheepish smile. "You are the first Mech I have a choice in being friends."

"You want to be my friend?" Ask Mirage looking bronze and purple jet.

"Yeah." Answer Solarflare "So what is bugging you?"

Jetfire watch the two Mecha at safe distance he could hear the concern in Solarflare for Mirage part of him proud that is concern for others and other is his son too young for this kind of relationship. His sparkling grew up into fine young mech that he can be proud of it was bittersweet for Jetfire that he could not share in Solarflare accomplishments.

"He is kind of cute in away." Spoke AirRaid interrupting Jetfire train of thought.

"Yeah! Someone even more clueless than we are about the Seeker's heritage than we are." Spoke Slingshot in a grin.

"Wow look at the flames on his wings." Spoke Fireflight in sheer delight. Starting to wonder over to Mirage and Solarflare but is caught by Silverbolt.

"I think best we wait for the conversation to be over with." Spoke Silverbolt

"Why are you here Jetfire?" Ask Skydive looking at the older mech unbridle curiousity.

"I wanted to see Solarflare again." Answer Jetfire.

"Does that mean you like the way he looks since he is kind of hot?" Spoke Slingshot in a smile.

"He is my son and it will be inappropriate for me to think of him that way." Spoke Jetfire in a glare at Slingshot.

Mirage canted his head to the Aerialbots and Jetfire direction. "It seems you have some people interested in meeting you."

"You are thinking about Hound again?" Ask Solarflare looking concern. "What Mindwipe did?"

"Hound or the memory of him got me through the torture." Spoke Mirage noting the drooping wings on Cy-tech. "The memory reminded me what is truly important to me. I wanted to say thank you to Hound."

"I want to know about the Institute." Spoke Prowl behind the two.

"Now that loaded question if I ever heard of one." Spoke Solarflare in his snarkiness tone yet.

"For a moment I thought you were someone else." Spoke Prowl coldly

"The Institute is the least of your personality problems Prowl." Spoke Mirage in a more resigned tone. "I get feeling someone been pulling our strings for a long time."

"I see that snarkiness comes from your new friend there." Retorted Prowl in annoyance at Mirage in defiance.

"If you must know I don't remember what I found out." Spoke Mirage coolly. "Whatever I found was given to Orion Pax at the time I didn't know what to do with the knowledge."

"I see." Spoke Prowl looking at Mirage cold logical assessment. "You been compromised, Mirage."

"The people from Institute, Prowl hurt a lot of people." Spoke Solarflare in soft tone.

"You're a mech from Red Alert files." Spoke Prowl in surprise. "How can that be?"

"Who is Red Alert?" Ask Solarflare looking lost.

"You don't remember him from Vos?" Ask Prowl in shock

"I really don't remember Vos." Answer Solarflare blue optics widening distress as pounding cerebro circuits

"Are you okay?" Ask Mirage concern for the flier. "Solar!"

Jetfire watches from afar between three mecha. His audios were picking up snatches of the conversation and watches Solarflare transforms in alternate mode takes off. Jetfire follow suit the youngling is flying erratic and seems to be upset what Prowl said. Jetfire notice that Solarflare is heading towards Vos. On the edge of his scanner range is Mirage following in vehicle mood.

Jetfire slow down to keep close to Mirage as he flew to Vos. The two mecha took off finally with no words or say where they are going too. Prowl trigger something in Solarflare that was obvious given the speed of the transforming and the thruster blaring and Mirage did not answer any Pings.

Solarflare transformed and landed near the ruins of Vos he gaze at the moon of Cybertron. The blue optics glaze over in thought and glance around the shadows of the fallen city. Solarflare feel the tentakel of memories made the shadows becoming more alive. Solarflare nearly jumped out of his frame at the Turbo fox and ducking behind the wall as the turbofox passed by.

Solarflare has his weapon ready and this first time. The gun held in his hands awkwardly and it felt cold un living metal to Solarflare. Vos is plan spooky and something sinister about it. Was it memory or there is something there. Red-Alert stood here at one time and he stood near the pilar is. This sensation new to Solarflare he is scared of something. Old weapons fire is long gone but Vos is really a dead city a necropolis.

"Solar?" Ask Mirage looking deeply concerned.

Solarflare glance at Mirage trying place the mech. Grounder vehicle not the same as Red Alert but he knew this person. Solarflare shook his head to clear the web of memory that Vos brought. Jetfire is top on the ruin piece of tower that is collapsed to scan the area for threats.

"Mirage?" Ask Solarflare looking confused. "I had been to this place."

"This is Vos." Spoke Jetfire in sadness. "Or 'was' is better word. In different time this is where you were raised to mechling with Starscream. Another life it seems."

"Another life." Repeated Mirage transformed in robot mode.

"Why do I don't remember?" Ask Solarflare trembled out of fear.


	11. Fragments pt 1

Some Where In the DeadZone Skies Are Grey

AN: Ironhide, Rung, Optimus Prime are from the Spotlight Mirage Universe

AN: (2) Mirage, Solarflare, Orion Pax, and Hardhead, Wheelie are from my regular Universe, The setting is In Deadzone which borders the Spotlight Mirage Universe. The Zodiac energy created a bridge in the Dead Universe right now they don't know how the two universes are connected.

This is about 18 months in the future.

Mirage sat in a cell of ship that belongs to the Autobots. The Blue and White Mech found that he can think about things now are what he was originally avoided. His mind drifted back to the points of fragmented memories and to questions he had thought answered. To a place that no longer existed or perhaps never really existed made Mirage lean back on the Berth. The Towers was source of great pride and shame in Mirage. If one was thinking metaphors it was beautiful on the surface but hid the great ugliness through carefully manicured illusions.

Mirage remembered his Creator and how he talked about serving someone even as mechling and now he still does not know who that is. His Creator was thrilled when Mirage was selected to be a Guard of the famous Trepan and Reclamation Clinics. Mirage never sought to bring shame to his Creator but his fragmented memories began then. Mirage was groomed into the image that had been a lie. This cell gave time to for Mirage to reflect on things now. Orion Pax is certainly trying to secure his freedom from the other Autobots from another Universe.

"Did anyone tell ya think too much?" Ask Ironhide (AU).

Mirage gave him silent look and opted not to respond.

"Not much of talker are, you?" Snorted Ironhide (AU) in mild disgust. "Mirage I can tell when something eating at ya. It must have been some falling out with mah other self."

"Not a falling out Ironhide." Spoke Mirage calmly. "It is a lack of trust with each other. "

"Ah curious Mirage about something, " Began Ironhide (AU) looking at Mirage. "Orion Pax and Prowl of your universe what is the story?  
"Prowl is complicated in my Universe." Answer Mirage dimming his optics. "Orion Pax is leader of the Autobots and he is no longer Prime."

Ironhide ponder what Mirage said it clearly pained him about Prowl. Orion Pax hinted about the Shadow group that Sentinel and the Senate used to keep the population in check and make sure they are loyal. The former Matrix holder hinted at his disgust at the methods were used and it angered Orion Pax about it. There is Jetfire's and Starscream's kid the circumstances of his existence was much kinder in Mirage's universe than they were in Ironhide's. Unlike Solarflare in Ironhide's universe the kid was no Decepticon and at the same time he did not declare his allegiance officially. Orion Pax are not particularly worried about either Solarflare's or Mirage's schemes but more of Prowl's. Hardhead mention of mind control and sleeper agents until Orion Pax hushed him. Then the Officers and Orion Pax and Hardhead went into close door meeting. That left Mirage and Solarflare to the brig.

"Is there a reason why Orion Pax wants Chromedome here?" Ask Ironhide polishing his gun

Mirage optics has wider in fear and he tried to suppress a shudder in his frame. Ironhide noted the Mirage's body language he has been agitated state since entering the cell. Mirage may not be a Decepticon in his universe but that does not mean he is trusted.

"Some of use live in gilded cages on not to realize it." Spoke Mirage shaking vestige of fear. "If Chromedome is mnemo-surgeon I know why Orion Pax wants him there. I am not going answer your question Irohide but need to ask that to Orion Pax or even Optimus Prime. It is not my place to tell you that information."

Ironhide optics widen in surprise not because of Mirage's refusal to answer but his loyalty to Orion Pax. Perhaps letting Mirage have his privacy will do no harm to anyone. This Mirage is correct he will learn about the reasons why Chromedome coming here.

Rung watches the two interact and part of the psychologist realize that Orion Pax will not like what Optimus Prime decided about Mirage. It was Rung job to assess how much a threat Mirage's poses and the same applied to Solarflare. Mirage hiding his fear of Ironhide it was there but Orion Pax knew the cause of it for certain. Mirage that came from his Universe was greedy mercenary for the Decepticon cause that killed his friend Hound. It was the fact that colored Optimus Prime views on Mirage now. Mirage had been hurt recently not physically but emotionally and mentally. The wariness in his blue Optics told Rung that this.

"I see Rung is here." Spoke Mirage turning a puzzled stare at the psychologist

"You know me." Spoke Rung in faint smile

"It been a long time I heard of you functioning." Spoke Mirage politely.

"How long Mirage?" Ask Rung seeing this as way in to Mirage's mind

"It had been almost three solar cycles." Spoke Mirage sadly walking back to the shadows. "That the crew of Lost Light disappeared and presumed non-functional."

Ironhide exchange a look with Rung at that pronouncement of Mirage. Rung knew this session will not work it was a reminder of pain for Mirage and he did not even need to see the optics know there is grief in them. Part of Rung spark knew Mirage will get no empathy from the people of his universe they hated him for the murder of Hound.

"I am sorry for your loss." Spoke Rung calmly.

Ironhide merely walk back to the chair and watch the two mechas. Mirage watch Ironhide out of the corner of his optics.

"It is not the reason you are here Rung." Spoke Mirage quietly. "I am Decepticon in your Universe and do not see the Autobot insignia on me. I have seen Jazz's optics when we first came and his hatred I felt fear this cell protects me and the others now. Pretty words and non-resistance cannot change a mech's mind if they are already decided. "

"I rationalizing of logic of things does not help with emotion Mirage." Spoke Rung in a faint smile. "If other Autobots who are more violent will hurt you if they know you are here."

"Will Prowl undermine Optimus Prime authority because of me?" Ask Mirage looking at Rung and Ironhide startled.

Mirage has the look of fear in his optics he knew of Prowl surmised Ironhide. Ever since both their ships entered this sub-pocket of dimension as Perceptor describe the Optimus and Orion are trying to work out the characters in each other universe. Ironhide guess that Prowl is more an aft in Orion Pax's universe than his.

"It bothers you how Jazz looks at you?" Ask Rung noting it.

"Jazz is my superior officer we work closely together." Answer Mirage in a wistful tone. "We are friends he was upset that I got hurt doing a favor for Prowl."

"Prowl is also your superior." Spoke Ironhide surprised.

"The Prowl in your Universe is much more ethical." Spoke Mirage unemotional. "People are not tools that can be used any shape or form or to manipulated. In my Universe Prowl would see me as expendable as anyone else like chess game for strategy of beating the Decepticons with any means nessacary."


	12. Fragments pt 2

Jazz look at the live feed at the Cell where Mirage is being held as Prowl watch his friend carefully. It was different Universe than the ones that Prowl and Jazz came from but the Saboteur felt deep pang of sympathy for Mirage. The Zodiac energy that Orion and Optimus were going over along with Perceptor which ties the two Universes together is a hard swallow. The security office is Prowl domain as he began to read the datapads. Jazz made himself comfortable watching the security video. Mirage went through series of emotions and it showed in his body language.

First intrigue and joy at seeing Rung again then it shifted to sorrow and grief. Prowl look at the nervousness of emotion Mirage displayed so far if anything it is wary. More he watces Mirage more Prowl would not care for his counterpart in that Universe where the prisoner came from.

_"Sabotaging the command structure of a group?" Ask Ironhide curiously._

_ "So you had a falling out with your Prowl?" Ask Rung waving off Ironhide_

_ "Not really." Answered Mirage deep in thought. "Jazz is mostly upset that a simple favor of retrieving just something went horribly wrong. Jazz is just using the fact that what happen to me as an excuse of last happenstance to uh express his feelings of what Prowl done."_

_ "It sounds like personal issue between Jazz and Prowl." Smiled Rung _

Prowl watch Mirage carefully from what the prisoner describe it didn't even merit a mission but a favor for a friend. Mirage has no blame in his voice for Prowl and what happen. Even from the reports of Orion Pax things were going wrong and his counterpart has some responsibility to the fact. Prowl surmised that his counterpart true falling out was due to the series of events and Mirage did not feel inclined to answer it.

"As the human say it was the last straw to break camel's back." Spoke Jazz softly.

The Door slides open to reveal Chromedome and Rewind. Prowl gave a brief nod for a greeting. Jazz got up greets both a friendly wave and hand shake. Chromedome walk to the monitors and watch Mirage for a moment.

"He had been Shadowplayed at one point." Spoke Chromedome sadly

"Orion Pax did say a number Cybertronians by both factions were Shadowplay." Spoke Prowl unemotional. "It was legacy of Sentinel Prime."

"It is one sick legacy at that." Spoke Jazz softly.

"Jazz did Orion give you list of names." Spoke Prowl puzzled.

"He did." Answer Jazz looking sadly. "Your designation is on the list as well."

"Hmmm…." Spoke Chromedome in thought.

Solarflare look at the medic named Pharma in sheer utter terror. Ratchet look at the neutral mech in some surprise and annoyance. Orion Pax looks at Pharma in sheer surprise and apprehension and then at Ratchet questioning look. Pharma for his reaction at the two mecha was surprise and also hurt baffled look.

"Pharma is competent and skilled surgeon and he is going treat you." Spoke Ratchet looking at Solarflare

"Pharma is skilled doctor but also extremely crazy one." Whimpered Solarflare shaking in terror .

"Ratchet….," Spoke Orion Pax in a sigh. "Pharma for us is very complicated issue we have no question of his skill but his sanity. Pharma in our universe while still an Autobot did things that violated his oaths as a doctor and Autobot. "

Ratchet realized that both Mirage and Solarflare will react this way and he did need to have the medical record for both mecha. Ratchet loath to work on Mirage from the past incidences with Jetfire and Hound because of that and Pharma did agree to treat them. It is clear all three mecha Orion Pax, Mirage, and Solarflare will freak out if Pharma went near them. Pharma stood a respectable distance from Solarflare and the shaking stop in flier.

The medical bay doors open reveal Prowl escorting Mirage in. Ratchet didn't even watch the Mirage's reaction to Pharma to know that step behind Prowl.

"Prowl, can I go back to my cell now?" Ask Mirage looking at the Enforcer.

"You are not going to the cell." Answer Prowl looking at Mirage.

":Ratchet, I think they will not let me near them.:" commed Pharma sadly.

Hours later

Optimus Prime looks at his executive officers Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet in mild concern. These alternate selves is hard to get feeling the differences it is like mirror but seeing a stranger gazing back. Ratchet report on Pharma and the alternates was disturbing to Optimus Prime and that Solarflare who counterpart chosen Starscream to the Decepticons shown it. This Solarflare in truth never knew his carrier or his sire that well in the other Universe is neutral. Mirage is a spy later a thief and is an Autobot.

"Boss bot we need find the differences of the Universe." Spoke Jazz interrupting Optimus Prime thoughts.

"We know enough differences Jazz." Spoke Optimus Prime.

"What is their problem Pharma?" Ask Ratchet in a gruff tone.

"According to the records Pharma is insane as they go." Answer Jazz look at the medic. "According this file he engineered a plague that deactivated several mechs and in order to fulfill the requirements of one sick mech named Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Department. "

"Tha Decepticon Justice is that a joke." Snorted Ironhide disgusted.

"It is actually logical for the aversion to Pharma." Spoke Prowl unemotional tone.

_"They are people who made mistakes not evil_." Spoke Orion Pax softly. _ "The New Institute wreck many mecha lives and insane bid assure loyalty."_

_ "In your Universe it is not the Decepticons who are the problem." _Spoke Optimus Prime digesting some of the records.

_ "Your Mirage from your Universe had choices that my Mirage did not." _Spoke Orion Pax looking at Optimus Prime. _ "Mech in your brig was sparked into the Institute raised there without taste of freedom to make choice between Autobot or Decepticon. In my Universe the Towers were a gilded cage for the elites that serve the New Institute. Mirage rejected the teaching he learn as Mechling and live a life that where he was distrusted by his own faction."_

_ "Has he ever betrayed you?" _Ask Optimus Prime

"Ah don't like it, Prime." Spoke Ironhide

"They want to sever the connection to our Universe." Spoke Optimus Prime exiting the room to the main bridge.

Solarflare is pouring over the science data that the ship has on multiple universes and the Zodiac Energy as well some theories by Skids over the Matrix. Optimus Prime walk towards him and the young mech is so busy with the data did not hear his approach as a result he nearly jumped out of his frame.

"Be at ease, Solarflare." Spoke Optimus Prime looking at the flier nervousness. "How is it going?"

"I am not nearly good as Jetfire as a scientist." Spoke Solarflare sadly. "I do not really understand the basic theory of how does multi-verse exists. I prefer the time spend on medics with Ratchet and with Pharma when he was sane."

"Have you seen Jetfire recently?" Ask Optimus Prime curious

"I flew a couple patrols with him when we return." Answer Solarflare going over the data. "It was rather awkward for me to talk with Jetfire and Starscream. Jetfire wanted to know how I was doing and tried to get to know me."

"How long you been doing this?" Ask Optimus Prime looking at Solarflare

"It is my function." Answer Solarflare

"I think it is time for recharge and Energon." Snorted Hardhead in mild concern at Solarflare. "It been doing this for joors now."

"It is not done." Protested Solarflare

"It is done for this Orn." Spoke Optimus Prime turning off the screen. "I will save the data. Now go recharge."

Solarflare got up from the science station and headed to his quarters.

"Thanks Optimus Prime." Spoke Hardhead looking at the big mech.

"He allows his function to determine his purpose." Spoke Optimus Prime looking Hardhead. "Solarflare allow his job to become who he is and what he is?"

"It is how he cope Optimus Prime." Spoke Hardhead gruffly.

"I would like to speak to Mirage in private." Spoke Optimus Prime calmly.

"Now that is up to Mirage isn't it?" Ask Hardhead looking at the Alternate Universe. "Mirage is not a prisoner in our Universe. "


	13. Separations in degrees

Mirage looks up in a mild surprise to see Optimus Prime in commissary to ask sit across from him after some consideration he nodded his assent. Prowl gave him some freedom to move around and yet there are some restrictions to that freedom but having Optimus Prime sitting across from him is a bit unnerving. Hardhead did mention that the Optimus Prime wanted him to see him and Mirage agreed to it. Mirage shifted from nervousness and the intense scrutiny of the Autobot Leader of another dimension.

Optimus Prime noting that this Mirage is nervous and much more submissive in this mech than the one native to his universe. The Autobot leader wasn't sure what to ask the spy but him felt the anger for his Universe Mirage dwindled and this one across known tragedy and loss. The air of sadness surrounds Mirage he is by no means submissive and the energy is passive one. Mirage prefers the quiet to louder things and even the pad in front of him is that of Earth Literature he is looking for satire and laughter to distract the darkness from his thoughts.

"I would like to talk about some things with you." Spoke Optimus Prime calmly

"May I ask what this is about?" Ask Mirage curious

"Will you be going back to the Autobots?" Ask Optimus Prime

"Jazz is no longer an Autobot now." Answer Mirage looking at the Autobot leader with some thought. "I have no desire for his position in Special Ops. Not because I cannot do the job but I feel compromised."

"Is that what Prowl and Jazz argument is about?" Ask Optimus Prime in shock but sensing the evasiveness of the answer.

"No." Answer Mirage in great distaste. "It is about some series of events that led to Wheeljack's deactivation."

"I guess you know about our Hound and Mirage." Spoke Optimus Prime. Mirage merely nodded at the statement. "I wanted to say I am sorry to put through that with Zodiac Energy. I wanted to say thank you for trying to help us."

"It is not what originally going say Optimus Prime." Spoke Mirage looking at the Autobot leader in passive way. "I feel guilty in your Hound's death. I couldn't give myself to him since I am not free and if I did they would hurt Hound. You make think I am coward. The Institute destroyed what is beautiful in a person twist it into something ugly and created the Tower mechs to distract from what they were doing. I never wanted Hound to know what that is like."

"It not a coward way of wanting something better for someone else." Spoke Optimus Prime.

"Did you find what you are looking for?" Ask Mirage politely.

"Yes I have." Answer Optimus Prime

Mirage watches as the Autobot leader leave the table as he reflected his life. The Towers were a beautiful illusion and a lie to all the mecha live there and those who didn't. Towers were generation of servants to the New Institute and the non-Tower residents were the free ones. It gave the Illusion of the Elite Castes were something to be envied and later brought much prejudice his way. Mirage tried to discount the hard feelings that the Towers represents and even he never attempted to tell the truth of his former home. Mirage realized how honest he was when he said he didn't care about the status and the Towers. Hound taught him he too can be free like the other mecha and Mirage was extremely grateful that lesson. Getting up and started head back to the ship where the others are Mirage smiled briefly at them.

Solarflare as usual is working on repairing the ship hull and making sure he ran those sims. Hardhead grumble at the new supplies and made sure the diagnostic equipment is up to specs. Wheelie checking out both the communications and shields array of sensors and Orion Pax made sure the new command codes are working.

"How is the separation is going?" Ask Mirage as he entered the bridge.

"It is going but Solarflare is worried." Answer Orion Pax. "The separation of the Zodiac energies according Optimus Prime can be severed with the Matrix energies."

"The medical procedure both Ratchet and Perceptor cook up does not look to dangerous." Spoke Mirage in a nod.

"You don't understand what they are doing." Spoke Orion Pax amused. "Having hearing the explanation from Solarflare and for a flier he is pretty wired. "

"I think it mostly the frame type." Spoke Mirage.

"It might be." Spoke Orion Pax looking at Mirage. "Still doing minor theft? I admire you are resisting the temptation, Mirage."

"The impulse is still there..," Spoke Mirage slight slant of the helm. "and I just taking an empty pad that helps curb for the need to steal. Spinner and Mindwipe are still out there and we will have to see them again and well I would like to give them my thanks for violating my mind."

"The Institute will pay for the crimes they committed Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax looking at the Spy. "The data that we took from Jhaixus labs have you decipher it?"

"Yes. The security codes were easy to hack into compared to the rest of the base." Answer Mirage in a sigh. "You probably need Solarflare to translate into plain Cybertronian language it is in Scientific babble."

"You been listening to Hardhead about the base have you." Smiled Orion Pax

"I am not as good as he at fighting hand to hand combat." Answer Mirage looking at Orion Pax. "The data may be forged. However, Hardhead has stated things far more eloquently than some of the fancy words and manners than I used. "

"Old projects?" Ask Hardhead look at the two. "I heard my name mention."

"Solarflare might know." Spoke Wheelie walking with Hardhead. "Techno-babble is his lingo."

"More likely a red herring either way we cannot determine the value of the data." Spoke Orion Pax looking at Mirage. "I guess you are not Scientist are you."

"I can get the information and disable the viruses, firewalls and other things." Spoke Mirage evenly. "I am spy and a Special Ops but a Scientist is not my function. So you need a techie to understand it and speaking of which, where is Solarflare by the way?"

"Testing hull integrity of the ship for trip home by using sound waves..." Answer Hardhead in mild disgust. "running tests for metal fatigue. Solarflare said it is important to get away from detrimental energies that degrade the atomic structures or bonds…."

"I am getting headache when you repeated what he said to you." Spoke Orion Pax looking at Hardhead.

"Yes." Nodded Hardhead. "For me as well when it comes to science."

"Soundwave is not a groovy mech man." Spoke Wheelie.

"I think the device he created detects what Hardhead said it uses sound waves." Spoke Mirage evenly. "I do not think Solarflare means to use the Communication officer of the Decepticons. "

"I think we need him here to look at the data." Spoke Orion Pax ping his comm to the Scientist to the bridge.

"After that do you want me to convince him to recharge?" Ask Mirage in a faint smile

"Yeah." Answer Hardhead. "I still need to train him in fighting."

"You wanted to see me?" Ask Solarflare with engine fluid on his servos.

"We have some data for you analyze." Spoke Orion Pax look questioning look at Solarflare.

"Give me a chance to clean up and what is the data about?" Ask Solarflare excited.

"It is from Jhaixus." Answer Hardhead

"Ah scrap." Spoke Solarflare as his wings twitch down ward. "Last time I listen Jhaixus logs well it was mindless rants of well variety of subjects. The only thing ever said was positive was about Shockwave and the Combiners. I think I rather go listen to something mindless and pointless at the same time. "

"Well think of this way…" Spoke Wheelie "to sway you. You are only one who can understand the man."

"Lucky me." Spoke Solarflare sourly.

"I understand your reluctance to listen to a mad mech." Spoke Orion Pax firmly. "Out of all of us you are the only one with scientific background."

"A regular geek man, Flare." Spoke Wheelie in a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Jetfire looks at Solarflare almost in detach scientific way. Separating the Universes harmonic energies was tricky but things are not adding up with either Mirago of this flier Solarflare. Still typing in the data threads into the super computer and going over the physics. Jetfire felt a fury dying down with this creature and Mirage.

"Past have nasty way of catching up with you." Spoke Jetfire evenly. "What are you?"

"It is complicated." Answer Solarflare.

"You know, though." Spoke Jetfire

"There the thread that binds the Universes together." Noted Solarflare calmly then turn to looking Jetfire. "Yes I know. Cy-Tech experiment number 9759."

A number and alias that you used?" Spoke Jetfire questioning

"I am an experiment in Spark merging…" Spoke Solarflare looking at the shuttle former. "it is a process takes Cold Construct a step further. It took quart of the size that is needed to create Spark clone but merge with another. Out of 9760 attempts only 2 were successful our Universe before Optimus became a prime the Zeta ordered this experiment."

"Cloning was forbidden long ago." Spoke Jetfire

"It took more resources to create us than Forged and Cold Construct methods." Spoke Solarflare looking at the panel. "I hacked into the Crystal City Secret Archive. I was curious."

"The other one is Mirage." Spoke Orion Pax darkly.

"Yes." Nodded Solarflare

"Everything in your origin is a lie." Spoke Orion Pax in anger.

"It was for our benefit." Spoke Solarflare placing his servos at his body. "In the Functionalist society we would have no place for we are neither Cold Constructed or Forge purely it was hybrid of techniques."

"So Sentinal ordered your deaths." Spoke Orion Pax wanting to be in shock but not surprised.

"According to Methodinus all protoforms were to be disposed of." Spoke Solarflare.

Jazz came in running in the science lab. "We got incoming. Decepticons are heading this way?"

"It had been rather quiet." Nodded Orion Pax calmly. "Head back to our ship stay there and tell Mirage to man the ship's helm."

Jazz, Orion Pax, and Jetfire leave the lab and head to bridge.

"Ya not letting Solar fight?" Ask Jazz curiously.

"Solar still a novice when it comes to battle." Spoke Orion Pax in an even tone. "Holding Mirage back considering in your Universe he is a Decepticon is prudent course of action. "

"Optimus…." Spoke Hardhead looking at the three running his way. "You are prepping the ship to take off. "

"These Decepticons are not ours to fight." Nodded Orion Pax to Jazz and Jetfire. "I wish you well and we will depart head the energies of our Universes are ready to split apart. "

Hardhead took over the helm from Mirage as he transferred to Navigation. Wheelie and Solarflare help prep med bay in case it was needed. As the final transitions were began to for full separation. Orion Pax felt the jobs were done well. Orion Pax to follow one of Methodoncus and Jhaixus in their research on Sparks and the mystery why Arcee was created in first place the truths are getting darker by the moment.

Mirage gave a pensive smile as Orion Pax was gaze went to him. "We are now separate from the Universe. I am sorry for being a problem."

"You miss Hound don't you?" Spoke Orion Pax softly

"He taught me many things." Spoke Mirage optics dimmed. "Things I never thought existed it is things that cannot be measured or analyzed."

Hardhead merely smiled at Mirage and the younger mech shifted nervously. "Some never what knew what a true meaning of friendship means, Mirage."

"The truth about the Towers…." Spoke Orion Pax

"I do not know the full truth of the Towers." Spoke Mirage heeding the prompting. "The Mechs that lived there were creatures in gilded cage, we were given areas to live in and position to manage that society. I don't think many of the Mechs ever knew inner workings of the Towers and what they were connected to. It is the same for the New Institute the people you need to ask are either Chromedome or Brainstorm."

"Methodonicus…." Spoke Orion Pax pressing Mirage a bit.

"He is a neutral." Spoke Mirage evenly in thought. "I haven't heard from in 4.5 million years of Earth Solar Cycles. Methodonicus disappeared around the time Sentinal was assassinated by Starscream. I don't think he deactivated beyond that I know little."

"I never heard of him." Spoke Hardhead looking puzzled.

"Somehow he erased his existence." Spoke Orion Pax in an even tone. "Methodonicus is a scientist that studied Sparks in order to create fighting drones and it was basis for Scoponoks work. The Insecticons. During the time he took pieces of the sparks put them in machine bodies so we would have fighting force with no spark or awareness."

"Where did he get the spark energy?" Ask Hardhead in disgust

"Relinquishment Clinics." Answer Solarflare in an even tone. "All the frame swapping and Spark rejection of the frames were attempts to understand the inner working of the Sparks."

"That ain't cool…." Spoke Wheelie in worried tone.

"So those people were being used in a grand experiment." Spoke Mirage in great shock.

"So when Arcee was experimented on Jhaixus was tried to recreate the discovery of Methodonicus." Spoke Orion Pax in an even tone. "Methodonicus discover those who are fliers or ground vehicles cannot switch frame types unless they truly are that type of spark. Ratchet once told me that he never knew where or who made that discovery. "

"Jhaixus may have the records we need to find out what is going on." Spoke Hardhead

Orion Pax thought grimly that these secrets are all tied together that forms what Earth Humans call a Gordian knot. The New Institute will never let Mirage and SolarFlare go when they consider them nothing more than constructs that don't have thoughts and feelings. The New Institute never thought rights of others as important but the question who these people serve and why.

Jhaixus and his plans will take priority and these questions will have to wait. Methodonicus hid these two for a reason in plain sight which made more sense. Mirage was given some freedoms that his Solarflare never have but it was associations with the Autobots. Methodonicus can be attributed that the population has not reproducing at a steady rate since the war started. That is what Jhaixus wanted he wants to control Cybertron through the new sparklings and population be father like Primus to all Cybertronian race.

"Jhaixus wants to become a god." Spoke Orion Pax

"Say what?" Ask Hardhead

"Jhaixus wants to become god and creator of new Cybertronians." Spoke Orion Pax in shock. "It is the reason why he experimented on Arcee and the Ores. Methodonicus discovered something about the Sparks so Jhaixus needs to his research."


	15. Memories and Dreams

Months Later

Mirage sat in a dingy cell where a small diminutive mech stood in front of him. It was long ago most of Cybertron thought this mech is deactivated but he wrote his own demise in the minds of Megatron and Overlord. Trepan look at the larger mech in front of him in a mild amusement he love doing mnemo-surgery on bigger mechs it gave him sense of power. Mirage had been partially reformatted by one of his former students Mindwipe and Spinner. Methodonicus created to sparks by fusion technique of harmonic energies and then disappeared. Trepan could never forgive his old colleague for this abandonment but he made sure that the two sparks will employed in the New Institute.

Trepan look over Mirage briefly he had no contact with his prized student Chromedome and even some of the staff other than Prowl. Mirage dared to dream to be free. Trepan never thought of it happening with such a passive mech. Mirage just simply refused to talk to him at all. Knowing Mirage is lost in memories he created based off what really happen.

_ Mirage look around the crystal gardens with bored expression he practiced when his peers are around talking about the latest paint jobs and chips. Mirage looks at the Crystals dull gold optics and the gates where the workers pass to and from to work at the Towers. Mirage got up decide to walk the carefully polish path around the gardens alone. The idle chatter was starting to get on his nerves. The reflection of the crystal had shown his blue and white frame is elegant and sleek. _

_ Jazz watch the youngling walk alone away from his fellows this is an expected development. The Towers were to be secured based upon the desires of Senate and the denizens should not be bothered by the Autobots. Jazz had opinion the youngling were spoiled snobs and not aware of the suffering outside the perimeter. The Blue and White one is heading towards Hound location and seems more eager to be away from his comrades. Jazz didn't have time baby sit a noble much less did Hound. It was unexpected and but Jazz realize he disappeared from his peers without them knowing about it brought a smile to his face. _

_ Mirage reached the destination where a strange crystal unlike the others. A green mech was there also admiring it. Mirage look startled knew one maintenance crews that maintain the garden but the mech is not familiar to him._

_ "I hope you would not pluck the crystal." Spoke Mirage looking at the Green Mech nervously._

_ "It different from the rest and natural former…," Spoke the Green Mech turning to face the noble for first time and hoping the snob just go away. "My Lord, I am sorry to bother you."_

_ "It is not a bother." Spoke Mirage softly in cultural tone. "Please call me Mirage since no one else around. I mean you are new here at the Towers."_

_ "The Crystal means a lot to you Mirage." Spoke Hound in faint smile and inward sigh. "The coloration is different dark grey with purplish hue. I was surprise to see it here a rare crystal that the garden formers have not destroyed."_

_ "I ordered them not too." Spoke Mirage looking at the Crystal. "The crystal can grow freely in to new form. It is true thing of beauty."_

_ Hound nodded at the young noble for the first time. "You had been tending to the Crystal."_

_ Mirage merely nodded his optics look downward also very sad. "I must go." Taking the materials needed for the Crystal to be transplanted. "I was going to Transplant it today before the Crystal gardeners destroy it. I mean will you keep it for me."_

_ Hound watch as Mirage's mask fell there is pain of denial in the lovely face. Mirage is being forced to give up the crystal because the other Tower mechs decide it was not good enough for him. The naked emotion of hope and desire for the safety of the Crystal almost broke Hound's spark. Towers to Hound seem more like a prison than place to be envious of. Trailbreaker thought this job is cushie and the Senate had Special Ops scout the area. Mirage field is filled with apprehension of being caught by his peers. _

_ "I will." Spoke Hound. _

_ Hound look at Mirage seeing the young noble hopeful optics. Mirage cocked his helm at the approach of Jazz and Harmonic and the expression of hope disappeared to one blankness. Mirage had to learn long ago that mask is best needed to deal with unpleasant situations. Lord Harmonic according to Jazz the biggest aft this side of Iacon and the optics of elder noble shown disdain for the Mirage. _

_ "Commander Jazz I do apologize for Mirage's behavior." Spoke Harmonic in tone of conciliatory. " Mirage is young and most disobedient at times."_

_ Jazz learn to despise this kind of tone in Harmonic and he studied the youngling question. Mirage in Jazz's estimation knew he is going be punished in some way. So he just zone out of the conversation and a mask that Jazz wore himself once one of indifference. _

_ "Mirage is of no problem Lord." Spoke Hound in submissive tone. _

_ Mirage shook his head in denial. Jazz and Hound could see the pain in the Noble mech's optics. Do not get involved._

_ "If I damage things I meant no ill will." Spoke Mirage bowed calmly. "I got so excited seeing an Autobot and outsider at that I wanted to know more. It was my fault Lord Harmonic. I forgot they were protecting the Towers."_

_ "Of course, Mirage," Smiled the Harmonic in sheer disdain towards Mirage. "I am afraid I would have to put on duty and you will miss the party. Now apologize, Mirage to the good Autobots who are protecting us."_

_ "I do apologize for causing you problems Sir Autobots." Spoke Mirage in deferential bow. Harmonic led him back to the Tower_

_ "That one cold mech…." Spoke Hound looking at the two heading back. "…something about Harmonic rubs me the wrong way."_

_ Jazz notice the crystal first time and smiled faintly. "A pity about the young one, though, Harmonic is going ta ruin im."_

_Joors Later_

_ Mirage watch the video feeds around the Tower he hated this duty and most of the Nobles are upper levels of the Tower. The servants are off to doing what the Nobles wanted and pretty much leave Mirage on security duty. It was good way punish errant nobles give the duty they find least desirable. Video feeds made no sense to him they had massive blind spots and Lord Harmonic did not want to upgrade the system. _

_ Mirage idly thought about the green mech he met earlier wonder if he took the Crystal that grew wild in the gardens. His spark lurch at the loss of the Crystal and the mech will take care of it. Mirage did not hear the Towers' alarms going off at the Impact but rudely shaken out his reverie. Getting up Mirage head towards the stairs lead to the ground level of the Towers to see what is going another explosion went off. _

_ It was a blue and purple Mech that interrupt Mirage's thoughts and his escape route. Mirage took defensive position and try fend off the stranger and protect of what security system there is. _

_ "Cease." Spoke stranger pinning the younger mech to the wall. "The codes."_

_ "No." Spoke Mirage using his legs to try to break free from the hold. _

_ "Incorrect: No chance to win." Spoke Soundwave in monotone. _

_ Red flags kept coming up in Mirage processor as energon leaking cables lashed across the and the smell burning jolted his systems online as he force himself to get up. The pain is tremendous Mirage had trouble remembering where he was as traverse the stairs. Mirage's processor pounded as the flickering of dying cables of the hang down. Falling cable slash across Mirage's frame and burned him badly the searing pain made the noble collapse just before reaching the door._

_ Trepan watch at Mirage own pain it is a salve to his soul. It was nightmare that Trepan created for the defiant Autobot. Even though Trepan twisted memories of the Autobot before him and Mirage still has hope. _

**_Author Note_**

_I am switching computers this is originally combination of two stories but that I had written. Most of this is Mirage's dreams and desire. Mirage simply misses Hound._


	16. Methodonicus

Methodonicus look at his three unwanted guests the spindly scientist putz around asteroid storage area and muttering himself. Clothes drape his body which hides his appearance from a casual viewer but Orion was in no mood for foolishness. The scientist store room has various projects in disuse and Methodonicus tinker here and there.

"Mirage hunh…." Spoke Methodonicus in sing song. "you need an empty spark chamber." Grabbing a empty spark chamber placing it on the table.

"Tell me how not show me." Growled Orion Pax in irritation.

"Spark casing needed…." Spoke Methodinocus in more of sing song. "Trepan and Tyrest ask before they wanted to know. Trepan erased the how he did not."

"Why didn't Trepan do this?" Ask Orion Pax intrigue

"Tyrest wanted minions…." Answer Methodonicus scattering material from the table except the empty spark casing. "Legislators…., making Mirage is affront…Trepan wanted….control of population….Megatron and Optimus are not compliant."

"You are speaking to Optimus…." Began Hardhead in sheer disgust.

Orion Pax held his hand up. "I see."

"So you had spark casing…." Began Wheelie

"Compatible spark energy….splicing…combining can make a new spark." Spoke Methodonicus dimly his optics lit. "Mirage donors went to the All spark and they wanted to reclamation clinics to end their existent. Sparks were separated then taken apart…compatible energy recombined make new sparks."

"So if the energy is not compatible then what happens?" Ask Orion Pax gently

"Madness…death… even compatible energy needs the matrix to seed the chamber." Spoke Methodonicus. "Trepan ran the Clinics plenty sparks there….had to see it can be repated….Solarflare…Jetfire and Starscream."

"Then Tyrest….." Spoke Hardhead looking coolly

"Crimes against creation." Spoke Methodonicus "Tyrest said….wrong….my crimes….not theirs….."

"You stop after Solarflare came online." Spoke Orion Pax

"Sentient beings not slaves….Trepan wanted." Spoke Methodonicus looking at Orion Pax. "You look like Prime."

"Guys we got incoming…." Spoke Solarflare running in the storage room.

Methodonicus look at Solarflare in a series unreadable emotions and one was awestruck "Solarflare."

"What was the purpose of creating them?" Ask Hardhead looking at the scientist.

"Them….no purpose just accident." Answer Methodonicus reaching out to touch Solarflare chestplate. "Mirage and Solarflare meant to be drones….not thinking or feeling people. To fight a Cybertronians would not get hurt. Nominus wanted that."

"You left the project because it was wrong." Spoke Orion looking at the scientist.

"Project wrong and so are the people behind it." Mutter Methodonicus grief laced his optics. "New sparks are created within the Matrix all the time, but Nominus believed otherwise. Mirage spark proves that. It is like an atom where electrons collide to create New element. "

"I beginning to see you were able to replicate something that would occur…" Spoke Orion Pax looking at Methodonicus. "that would occur naturally in the Matrix."

Mirage moans into online his optic sensors lit up. Trepan got what scant information Mirage had on the others. Trepan looking his prized student Chromedome and Mirage smirked at that he had no information. Mirage smirked faded as he realized that his usefulness is at an end then he expendable. Mirage long studentship under Jazz taught him that. Mirage remembering his teacher realized this might be one of those times why Jazz got out of the business.

Mirage finally is able to use his newly modified hand courtesy to Spinner to pick the circuitry for the bonds to be able to be release. Trepan is gone but his drones are not and Mirage looks around the empty cell for possible weapon. Trepan gone after the scientist named Methodonicus it has been a long time he finally showed his face.

"Invisability..check." Thought Mirage as reactivated his ionic disrupter that Trepan disabled. Mirage is able to cloak himself. "Now wait."

Waiting was a gamble and Mirage knew it. The Drones could just leave him to starve to death but Trepan loved to control people lives and he was obsessed with it. Chromedome had openly defied him and very few people escaped to do that. The second priority Trepan life is the New Institute and he not about to risk it secrets. The Drones were unlikely let Mirage to be deprived of Energon. Mirage has learn value of waiting for time to move so he enter light recharge. Drones will not show at least another joor to give him Energon.

Hardhead look at the coordinates that Methodonicus gave. Mad or not he did live up to his name Methodonicus devised a way to track pulses of Spark energy. This will lead to Mirage. Hardhead looks at Orion Pax the loss of Mirage hit him hard promised to protect someone and only have them taken.

"Orion, Mirage knows how to handle himself." Spoke Hardhead evenly

"Jazz taught him to survive." Spoke Orion softly "With Methodonicus and his doing with the Matrix he knows more than he lets on."

"You only ask about Mirage and Solar…." Spoke Wheelie concerned

"My spark couldn't take any more." Spoke Orion Pax. "Methodonicus hinted there a darker tale about Tyrest and Trepan. I more interested in saving Mirage from this nightmare."

"Likewise…." Spoke Hardhead grimly. "I am more ending this nightmare of mind control bots…."

"You know I can fight too…." Smiled Solarflare

"Kid, you haven't seen battle." Spoke Hardhead in a stern tone. "It ain't place for newbies and by fluke Primas kept you out of war. I bet you even haven't killed mech so basically let me and Prime handled it. "

"Mirage is like my brother sort of…." Protested Solarflare wings twitch in his agitation.

"You will get in the way." Spoke Orion Pax touching Solarflare wing. "We do need as our medic and science officer and that is most special role there is. Mirage needs you to be safe."


End file.
